entre cantos
by Kimeelovetvxq
Summary: todo cambiara a partir de ahoraa.. esta es mi primera historia espero q les guste


¿Cómo será morir

-Porque terry porque…snif snif!!

Candy se encontraba muy dolida luego de la separación de aquel día de invierno.

Habían pasado ya 3 años, ella seguía acongojada pero trataba de seguir adelante…

Desahogándose con el canto. Ahora vive con albert en la mansión.

-candy: _i__nalcanzable te me has vuelto inalcanzable,_

_Un amor que es imposible _

_Como fuego que me arde_

_Te me has vuelto inalcanzable…_

-Albert: candy!! Baja te tengo una sorpresa ¡!

-candy: - emocionada- que pasa albert??

-albert: ¡¡adivina!!

-candy: --entre risas--ya puesss albert dime!! No seas así!! Como quieres que sepa…

-albert: jaja tienes razón princesa pues te vengo a decir que nos vamos ah… un lugar especial así que alístate

-candy: a donde??

-albert: a un lugar en el cual nos vamos ah sentir súper bien, Ya no preguntes mas, porque se acaba la emoción!!

-candy:-- feliz—esta bien puesto que contigo me siento relajada!

-albert: jaja corre te espero en una hora, por favor se puntual!

-candy: jaja okidoki!!

--candy sube las escaleras--

Luego de la hora

-candy: ya estoy lista!!

-albert: que raro pensé q te ibas a demorar mas!

-candy: pues con la emoción lo hice lo más rápido que pude

_-_albert: ok! vamos

_Ya en el carro candy iba ensimismada con el paisaje nunca se cansaba de verlo, cada vez que salía se sentía como una niña de 5 años, como si nunca hubiera visto el paisaje._

_-_candy: --estirando los brazos—se siente también salir ¡! Albert deberías sacarme mas seguido!!

-albert:--ignorando el comentario—canta candy porque la alegría en ti hay que aprovecharla!

Canta porque así siento q no existe nada malo en el mundo y que todo es lo que deseamos!

_CAndy hizo caso y comenzó a cantar con todo el amor que sentía como si fuera la ultima vez.._

_Candy: __despertar con la luz de la mañana__  
__y renovar otro día mas la fuerza__  
__para amar en tiempos revueltos__  
__descubrir sin quererlo así lo frágil que es vivir__  
__decidiendo a cada paso un porvenir__  
__de futuro incierto__  
__-__  
__no es sencillo avanzar olvidando lo vivido__  
__cuando tanto se ha dado por perdido__  
__y el camino es volver a comenzar__  
__le canto al viento por todo el que venció su desaliento__  
__le canto al mar por todo aquel que tuvo que olvidar__  
__para empezar__  
__-__  
__decidir avanzar en el camino__  
__sin dejar que el pasado ni el destino__  
__puedan destruir una vida honesta__  
__revolver alegrías y lamentos__  
__y entender que es verdad que sólo el tiempo__  
__nos dará todas las respuestas__  
__-__  
__no es sencillo avanzar olvidando lo vivido__  
__cuando tanto se ha dado por perdido__  
__y el camino es volver a comenzar__  
__le canto al viento por todo el que venció su desaliento__  
__le canto al mar por todo aquel que tuvo que olvidar__  
__para empezar….(1)_

Albert: candy en verdad cantas precioso

Candy: albert, lo dije con todo el sentimiento que sentía…

Albert se que tu también cantas por favor canta, canta sin miedo

Albet: lo hago por ti… pero canta conmigo… tú empieza

Candy: tramposo no importa lo haré:

CANDY:

No entiendo  
La ilusión se va de mi  
Como el aire al respirar.,..uuuu...  
ALBERT:

Tu amor ya lo perdí  
Como un sueño al despertar

CANDY:

La luna saldrá  
De nuevo otra vez  
Y tu, mi amor  
No estarás

Coro

CANDY Y ALBERT:

A veces no entiendo  
No se lo que siento  
Quisiera saber que hice mal  
Y nunca te pude decir  
Que me muero porque estés aquí  
Ser fuerte es mi decisión

CANDY:

Tu recuerdo es una flor  
El perfume de tu voz...uuuu...

ALBERT:

-  
Tu silencio es un rumor  
Que me llena de dolor

CANDY Y ALBERT:

Y en algún rincón  
De mi corazón, amor  
Siempre tu  
Quedaras

CANDY Y ALBERT:

A veces no entiendo  
No se lo que siento  
Quisiera saber que hice mal  
Y nunca te pude decir  
Que me muero porque estés aquí  
Ser fuerte es mi decisión

-ALBERT:

Tu sonrisa esta en mi  
Tu recuerdo se quedo  
Quítame ese dolor

CANDY:

Quisiera saber entender

Como reparar el dolor

Que siento en mi corazón q

Ya no te tengo mi amor

CANDY Y ALBERT:

A veces no entiendo  
No se lo que siento  
Quisiera saber que hice mal  
Y nunca te pude decir  
Que me muero porque estés aquí  
Ser fuerte es mi decisión (2)

_-recuperando el aliento-_

-albert: fue fantastico

-candy : si lo fue

-albert: bueno princesa ya llegamos

-candy: -leyendo las letras de la entrada- "audiciones" pero albert que es esto…

Algo nuevo verdad!!

PS la primera canción es de Nuria fergo y la segunda de belinda y andy y lucas!!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Déjenme coments pss!! Para poder continuar!


End file.
